Guardian Angel
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Heavily AU, Netto finds out who his guardian angel is, and his guardian angel needs his help. Now he must deal with what that means, and why his guardian is in trouble on top of trying to keep any new Net Mafia's from popping up. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off, this is anime based, just so you know. This is also the brain child of a fangirl who ate ice-cream for breakfast, not just any ice cream but strawberry cheesecake ice cream, therefore I was very, extremely, sugar high when this plot was originally conceived and written out.

You all know this equals quite the WTF fics. You didn't? Well, now you know.

Okay genre is action, adventure, humor and spiritual (what?) Deal with it :P

So... Yue used the puppy dog eyes of doom to get me to continue this, and so I shall. Yue... don't expect this to happen every time, know that this is because I love you very much. This is for you :3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some people say angels don't exist. All miracles are based off of luck and circumstance, and anything proving otherwise is just coincidence. Well, those people are wrong, there are angels in the world and they help and protect people, because that's what they believe is right.

"Left Rockman!" Netto yelled into his PET.

Rockman took a quick glance to his left and saw a metool start an attack. He jumped out of the way and managed to delete it with two shots from his buster. "Thank you, Netto-kun," he said with relief overlaying his voice.

Netto smiled, "No problem, but you're a little off today. Are you feeling all right?"

Rockman took two more shots at a metool in front of him. "I'm fine, Netto-kun," he grunted.

Enzan's face appeared on a screen in the net. "While you two are chatting these viruses are eating through the main firewall."

Netto looked irritated, "Enzan, we're trying our best," he said while slotting a sword chip into Rockman's PET. "But in case you haven't noticed, there are like… fifty viruses attacking us at once."

Enzan sighed, "Just make sure a hole isn't made or we're in trouble."

"Got it," Netto said and Enzan disappeared. "Hear that, Rockman?"

"Yeup, Netto-kun. Let's pick up the pace a little," he replied.

"All right then," Netto grinned and slotted in a paladin sword. "Let's see how strong these guys are."

"Okay," Rockman agreed and ran through as many viruses as he possibly could with the sword.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Out side of the virus ridden building, a boy stood there looking in the glowing windows. He sighed as he saw them flash different colors. "Hello, Adrian," he said and a man seemingly in his mid 20's appeared.

"You always catch me," he said incredulously. "How?"

The boy smiled, "You're not as quiet as you seem to think you are," he teased.

The man crossed his arms. "Ah well. Sorry kid, but the old woman wants us back in the Main Hall. Something about an attack."

"I'm on duty," the boy said with an almost pleading tone in his voice.

Adrian put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know, but orders are orders."

The boy sighed and seemingly vanished. "He takes everything so hard," Adrian said softly and then he disappeared too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Behind you!" Netto yelled.

Rockman spun around to look at an attack he had no chance of blocking. Instead he closed his eyes and braced himself for an impact that didn't come.

"Target deletion confirmed," a voice said behind him.

Rockman spun around and grinned at the navi standing behind him. "Searchman!" he said happily.

"Thank you, Laika," Netto said to the green haired boy.

"Keep your eyes on your mission," Laika snapped and cut off the connection.

Netto stuck his tongue at where Laika's face used to be and turned his gaze back to Rockman. "Well, here we go," he said. He pushed a wide sword into the PET and Rockman cut through 12 viruses before it vanished.

"They just keep multiplying," Rockman said in a strained voice.

Searchman brought up his gun and started to shoot the viruses with pinpoint accuracy. "Then power up," he said.

Netto's eyes widened. "I knew that," he said sheepishly and slotted in the Guts Soul chip.

Rockman started beating on the viruses and making them disappear faster then ever. "Never crossed my mind," Rockman admitted only loud enough for Netto to hear.

"Me neither," Netto said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Rockman said as he deleted three more metool who were unlucky enough to get in the way of his fists.

After twenty more minutes of virus busting the three boys managed to delete all of the viruses. After that they started to walk home, letting Manabe take care of the rest. "That was hard," Netto whined.

"I thought you liked virus busting," Enzan said giving Netto a sidelong glance.

"Too much of a good thing," Netto muttered.

Rockman stretched out and flopped on the floor of his PET. "I agree with Netto-kun, way too much."

"Well, at least the program is safe," Laika said.

Netto and Enzan nodded their agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A very old, formidable looking lady held up her hands for silence in the massive hall way. "Listen to me!" she bellowed, her voice carrying far above anyone else's.

There was a silence that gradually fell over the place until it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "Thank you. As you all are aware, there was an attack on the main gate yesterday."

There was a murmur that ceased as soon as she held up her hands once again. "I know this is alarming to some, but for now we have no choice but to hand back and protect ourselves. All of the guardians are allowed to continue their duties; everyone else is not allowed to leave. That is all."

There was a hushed murmur of protest that was silenced by one glare from the woman.

Adrian clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Well, at least you can still do your job."

He nodded, "Yeah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enzan and Laika walked down the street to the Head Quarters together. "Think we'll actually get anything big soon?" Enzan asked.

"I don't mind. All the net mafias seem to do is put everyone on edge," Laika replied.

Enzan nodded, "Yeah. But all these virus based attacks are getting slightly annoying."

Laika glanced at him, "Are they annoying, or is Netto complaining about them annoying."

"Both," Enzan said wearily.

Laika nodded, "He wants action too," he noted.

Enzan shook his head, "Actually, he's really happy about the silence. Probably because every time a new mafia comes along somehow he and Rockman are targeted."

Laika gave a half smile, "So why the complaining?"

Enzan glanced at his watch, it read 7:30. "What time were we out until?" he asked.

"I'd say, 10:45," Laika answered.

"My guess," Enzan replied. "Lack of sleep."

Laika almost but not quite laughed. They continued to walk down the street when Laika ran into someone who was walking quickly down the street. "Ow," the person said as he fell on the concrete.

Laika managed to stay upright. He looked down at the person he ran into and his eyes widened. It was a boy who looked to be about 12; he was wearing jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. But the oddest thing about him was that he looked exactly like Netto. The boy rubbed the back of his head and Laika didn't offer to help him up. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at HQ?" he asked.

The boy looked up at them and stood up blushing. "I'm sorry; you've seen to mistaken me for someone else."

They took a double take at him, "You're not Netto," Enzan said.

The boy's brown eyes widened. "Uhh… no!" he said quickly. "My name is Saito, pleased to meet you, bye!" he said and quickly walked down the street.

"That was odd," Blues said quietly.

"Yeah," Enzan agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto was sitting on the balcony on the third floor waiting for Enzan and Laika. "I get up early on a Sunday and they're both late, what's wrong with this picture?" he asked Rockman.

Rockman looked to the side of his PET. "N-nothing?" he tried tentatively.

Netto looked irritated but before he could yell at Rockman Enzan and Laika walked out onto the balcony. "You're late," he muttered.

"We ran into someone," Laika replied.

Netto shrugged and stood up, "You're still late."

"Netto?" Enzan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Saito?"


	2. Who is

Netto blinked and turned slowly to face Enzan, "Why?" he asked quietly.

Enzan and Laika weren't quite ready for this reaction from Netto and it threw them for a loop. "Well… we were just curious."

Netto gave them a strange look and then he sighed. "Saito… was the name of my older twin," Netto said. "He died at the age of 18 months from a heart condition called HBD. Now why on earth do you want to know something like that?"

Laika and Enzan exchanged quick glances, "We…" Laika said trying to think of a good excuse that Netto would buy. "We were looking up old news paper articles and found a 'Saito Hikari' mentioned and we wondered who he was."

"Oh," Netto said, "Well now you know."

"Come on, we need to get our new mission," Enzan said, trying to change the subject.

Netto instantly came back to earth with a plummeting crash, "Awww, a new mission already. Didn't we just spend 45 minutes trying to delete a massive wave of viruses yesterday?"

Enzan gave Netto a small grin, "Come on, it either this or Net Mafias."

Netto sighed, "Okay, point taken." Netto turned around and walked off the balcony into the main building.

"So, we don't mention this again?" Laika asked quickly.

Enzan nodded and Netto yelled from inside, "Hey! You guys are coming!"

Enzan and Laika both walked into the interior room together and followed Netto into the elevator.

They went down stairs into Manabe's office where they waited for a few minutes as she finished off some paperwork. "Well, time for another job. Are you three ready?"

"I guess," Netto muttered.

Enzan and Laika both shot him reprimanding looks and nodded stiffly.

Manabe gave them a small smile and opened a file on her computer. "There's a virus attack on 49th street, the unit I sent is being overwhelmed and if they're not stopped soon they could get into the city's electrical base and potentially cause a city wide black out."

All three on them stared at her. "So, I'd appreciate it if you would hurry," she finished.

"All right!" Netto said, trying to muster as much energy as he could. "Let's go!"

Enzan and Laika both exchanged glances at Netto's seemingly random mood change. "We'll finish it as soon as we can," Laika said to Manabe.

"I trust you," she said, "Now go."

They nodded and left the room. "Netto-kun, are you okay?" Rockman asked Netto quietly.

"I'm just tired of fighting viruses, that's all," Netto said. "I kinda wish I didn't have to fight all the time."

Rockman nodded, "Yeah I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Enzan asked while jogging to catch up with Netto.

Netto stuck his tongue out at Enzan playfully, "That is none of your business," he said and ran outside.

Enzan glared at Netto's back but didn't say anything to retaliate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They ran into the area that was having the most trouble, "We're here for backup," Laika said to the team leader.

He looked at Laika gratefully. "Oh thank god, now maybe this will end," he said looking at the various pieces of equipment that were starting to crackle with an over surge of electricity. "It's all being concentrated here; if this lasts much longer I don't know what will happen."

"Then let's stop it!" Netto said and plugged Rockman into the nearest net appliance. "Aqua Sword battle chip, slot in!" he yelled and Rockman instantly deleted ten electrical viruses in a fire hydrant.

Laika and Enzan both nodded at the man and spread out to different areas, plugging in their navi's as well.

Saito hovered just above the action keeping a careful eye on Netto. It was just typical that Netto would be in the area that had the most viruses concentrated in it, even if he probably didn't do it on purpose.

Above where they were battling the viruses the stop lights started to crackle with electricity. "Oh no," Saito muttered.

"Rockman!" Netto yelled out as his navi was struck dead on by an electric attack. His navi screamed out in pain and Netto quickly slotted in a HP recovery chip.

"Thanks, Netto-kun," Rockman panted.

"Just… be careful, these viruses are tough," Netto muttered.

"Don't need to tell me that twice," Rockman grinned as a sword formed around his hand, battle chip curtsey of Netto.

Above them the stop light continued to crackle and sag under the pressure of too much electricity going through it.

"Netto, look up," Saito hissed softly. He knew he couldn't let Netto hear him but it was just too much.

Enzan chanced a glance at that moment to see how Netto was doing. "Hey Netto, look out!" he yelled.

Netto turned around to look at Enzan and Saito took the chance, he quickly flew down and tripped Netto so that it looked like he tripped over his own feet, just as the stop light exploded and glass rained down where Netto was a second before. "Netto-kun, be careful!" Rockman yelled.

Saito gave a sigh of relief and continued to keep his eyes open for any other mishaps.

"Kid, come on, we need to get back to the Main Hall," a voice said behind him.

"I'm staying here," Saito said tightly.

"Saito… we don't have time for this, come on!" Adrian said.

"I'm staying here," Saito repeated.

"Lady Eleanor is going to have your Angelic Power if you don't follow her directions," Adrian growled warningly.

"I don't care," Saito hissed. "I'm staying here to protect Netto-kun."

Adrian cast a wary eye on the battle scene below. "Saito, I'm not joking."

"Neither am I!" Saito said. "Look, I'm staying here and finishing my job, then I'll go, okay?" he said heatedly.

Adrian sighed, "All right kid, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I know," Saito said and turned back to what was happening below them.

Adrian glared at Saito, "Fine, then," he said huffily and vanished.

Saito looked a little put out but gave no further sign that he was upset at all by the decision he made.

"Blues, to your left!" Enzan yelled and Blues cleaved a virus clean in two.

"They just don't end!" Netto yelled while furiously slotting in a Vulcan battle chip.

"Heh, don't worry Netto-kun, I'm sure this will be over soon," Rockman said while taking out a large section of viruses.

"Yeah right," Netto muttered while giving Rockman another battle chip. "This will end in about an hour, then tomorrow we'll do the same thing, and the day after that. Why? Because Manabe and Kifune want us where they can see us, for our own protection."

"Netto-kun," Rockman said while sticking the Aqua Sword he was given through a large virus, "We've made a lot of enemies, they just want to make sure we're safe," he said.

"I know," Netto sighed and gave Rockman several mini bombs to escape from a nasty looking virus. "But this is getting old, fast."

"No kidding," Enzan murmured into his PET.

"Just a little bit more," Rockman said.

"Right!" Netto said with as much energy as he could muster. "Just a little bit more."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening Netto fell onto his bed. "Just a little bit more, huh?" he asked Rockman in a tired voice.

"Well… we stopped a city wide black out," Rockman reminded him.

Netto grinned, "Right."

"Tired?" Rockman asked.

"No… you?" Netto replied.

"No…" Rockman said slowly.

Both of them looked at one another and burst into fits of laughter. "You look exhausted," they said to each other at the same time.

Netto got up from his bed and went over to his computer. He plugged in the PET and began to repair Rockman's damaged files. "Netto-kun, you can wait until tomorrow," Rockman said.

"Nah, get it done now then we can go have some fun tomorrow," Netto said.

Rockman grinned at his net op, "Sounds great."

Netto nodded and yawned, "Yeup," he agreed.

Rockman looked at the digital clock installed in his PET, "But now you need to sleep," he said to Netto.

"Only if you go into sleep mode," Netto retorted.

"Fine," Rockman said.

Netto walked over to his bed and slid into the sheets. "Night, Rockman."

"Good night, Netto-kun," Rockman replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Netto woke up fairly early on his own. Of course, fairly early meant that he was up a 9:45 instead of his usual aim of noon. "Good morning, Netto-kun!" Rockman greeted him.

"Morning," Netto said sleepily. "Well, I said we'd hang out, what do you want to do?" he asked Rockman.

"Why the hurry?" Rockman giggled.

"Before we get another mission," Netto pointed out.

"Point taken," Rockman said. "Do you want to go to the park?" he asked.

"Sounds nice," Netto said. He picked up his PET and walked out of his room with Rockman in hand.

"After you eat breakfast," Rockman said.

"Aw," Netto groaned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto stretched and walked through one of the hiking trails in the park. "Heh, I thought you meant the park across the street," Netto said.

Rockman shook his head, "No, this is nicer," he said.

Netto nodded his agreement and looked at the canopy of leaves stretching out above him. "Pretty," he sighed.

Rockman looked up and sighed happily, "Its quiet here."

Netto started to nod when an argument reached his ears.

"Look kid, you're making things worse for yourself by delaying it!" a male voice said harshly.

"I don't care!" another, younger voice retaliated. "I'll go back when she summons me."

"Why on earth are you so stubborn!" the guy yelled.

"Why are they yelling in the middle of a forest," Netto said. "It's not like they're the only ones here."

Rockman nodded in his PET.

"Just, leave me alone and come back when Lady Eleanor has summoned me," the younger voice said huffily.

"Saito, you're just delaying the inevitable," the older voice said.

"What did he just say?" Netto mused and walked towards where the voices were arguing. Netto walked into a clearing of trees and saw two people facing one another looking very upset. Netto blinked once just to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing and when he opened his eyes the man had vanished leaving the one whom he had called Saito still standing there. "No way," Netto gasped.

The boy turned around in a quick pivot and lost his footing. He fell into the ground and Netto walked over to where he had fallen. He towered over him and gazed down at his mirror image, "Who are you?" he asked.

Saito stared up at Netto and resisted the urge to face palm. 'Oh no,' he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! Update! Don't worry… this one will be quite the crack fic eventually XD


	3. Sacrifices

Netto crossed his arms and looked very calm for someone who just met someone who looked exactly like him. "Well?" he asked.

Rockman for one was in some kind of shock and didn't say anything. He just looked from Netto to Saito and back again wondering what was going on.

"I-I'm…" Saito tried to think of a good excuse. "I'm… a hallucination!" he said desperately.

Netto almost laughed, "You're a really bad liar," he said.

Saito made a face, "Yeah, Adrian told me that too."

"Who are you?" Netto asked again.

Saito sighed, it's not like his day could get any worse. "I'm…" He paused, "My name is Saito Hikari."

Netto continued to glare at him. "Saito Hikari died almost 11 years ago," he said coldly.

Saito winced at the tone in Netto's voice, "Yeah, I know that Netto-kun… but I'm not lying this time. You said it yourself, I'm a horrible liar."

Netto stood back and let Saito stand up. "Okay, let's pretend for one second that I believe you. How and why are you here? You're dead."

Saito gave Netto a wounded puppy look and Netto felt instant regret for saying what he did. "I know I'm dead…" Saito said softly.

"Then how?" Netto asked.

Saito sighed, "Well… you see, Lady Eleanor takes souls from heaven that she thinks are worthy and gives them the power of a Guardian."

Rockman finally piped up, "Guardian, as in Guardian Angel?"

"Yeah," Saito said.

"Lady Eleanor?" Netto

"She's kinda like my boss," Saito said. "Anyways, she chooses souls and she gives them one of these," he said pulling a clear crystal on a thin gold chain out from under his shirt, "It's a Guardian Crystal, it's what gives me my form in the real world," Saito said.

"So, it's why I can touch you," Netto said.

Saito nodded, "Yeah, and as long as I'm wearing it I can grow and be pretty much just like any human only… I'm still not alive."

"What do you mean?" Netto asked.

"Well, for one, I don't have a heart beat," Saito smiled sadly. "And if my Crystal was taken away or destroyed I would just become a spirit."

"So you're a Guardian Angel," Netto recapped.

Saito nodded, "I'm your Guardian Angel, Netto-kun."

"So the stop light…" Rockman said quickly.

Saito looked at Netto's waist where the PET was, "You're quick," he said with a small smile.

Netto still looked a tad skeptical, "Okay, let's pretend I'm completely willing to believe all of this, how come you let me see you? I mean… aren't you supposed to be a secret or something?"

Saito smiled sheepishly, "I… well," he sighed, "I broke some rules," he said finally.

Netto giggled in spite of himself, "Somehow I always pictured me being the one who would get into trouble."

"You do get into trouble," Saito said pointedly.

Netto shrugged, "So you're a guardian angel and you're my dead twin brother, now what?"

"That was quite blunt," Saito said peevishly.

Netto blushed, "I didn't mean it like that," he muttered.

Saito smiled, "I know. Well actually, I'm waiting for a summon to the Higher World. I know I got into some kind of trouble."

Netto raised an eyebrow, "You're just gonna wait to get into trouble?"

Saito shrugged, "Well yeah… it's not like I can run away."

Netto ran his fingers through his hair, "You're weird," he said.

Saito giggled, "Yeah, Adrian tells me that a lot too."

"Who's Adrian?" Netto asked.

"I'm Adrian," a voice said behind them.

Netto and Saito both spun around to see a tall, blond man standing behind them. "Saito, she wants to see you and she made it quite clear you are to come now."

Saito sighed, "All right." He turned to Netto, "It was nice meeting you Netto-kun, I've wanted to meet you for a long time," he said softly.

"Wait… you're not leaving already?" Netto said quickly.

Saito shook his head, "I have to, Netto-kun, orders. You of all people should understand."

Netto nodded slowly. "Are you going to come back?" he asked. Suddenly he had a million questions he wanted to ask Saito.

Saito shrugged carelessly to try and make the situation seem a little less dire to Netto, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Wait," Netto said, but when he blinked they were both gone. "The hell?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Rockman answered, just as perplexed as it operator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You let yourself get seen by a human," Adrian hissed. "What, are you trying to get your crystal taken away?"

"You make it sound like we're not human," Saito hissed back.

"Newsflash kid! We aren't, we are Guardians and we are what we are because of Lady Eleanor, and if you don't shape up you won't be even that," Adrian said giving Saito a cold glare to emphasize his point.

Saito looked away, "I was protecting Netto-kun, and you should know by now that's all that I really care about."

Adrian sighed, "You sure can be heartless."

Saito looked at the floor, "I don't mean too…"

Adrian patted Saito on the shoulder in an effort to possible cheer him up, "I know, kid, I know."

They both looked at the great oaken doors that led into the upper world. There were recent scars over the ancient engravings that covered the doors. Saito guessed they were there from the attack only days before. "You should prepare for the worst," Adrian warned him.

Saito pulled his crystal out and let it rest against his shirt. "I know."

Adrian opened the door and Saito walked in. Lady Eleanor was sitting pristinely on a simply designed yet somehow elegant gold chair. She was wearing a long wine red dress and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She looked at Saito with her lips pressed together so tight that they were just a line. Saito gulped and walked down the long stone hallway until he reached her. "Saito…" she said softly.

She didn't yell, nor did she say anything otherwise but Saito could practically feel the disappointment hovering in the air above them like an ominous cloud. "I'm sorry Lady Eleanor," he said softly.

"Sorry?" she asked in the same quiet voice. "You disobeyed my direct orders, stayed down on the middle realms when I asked you not to for any longer then the allotted time I gave you and you showed yourself your brother." She wasn't yelling, she was merely stating facts, and in that sense it was almost worse then listening to her yell. "I expected more from you," she said in an even quieter tone.

Saito winced, and nodded. He felt the disappointment cloud increase tenfold until it was practically raining and lightning disappointment down on his very being. "I'm sorry," he said again. He really couldn't think of anything else to say.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry too, Saito. But rules are rules, and you know what happens next."

Saito nodded and handed her his crystal, trying not to cry. Lady Eleanor held out her hand and took the small crystal sphere. She looked at it and sighed, "You were an excellent Guardian, Saito. I'd hate to think all of those years went un-wasted and the fact that you gave up all this for your brother is most touching."

"Ma'am?" Saito asked, desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Saito, you have shown admirable work while with the Guardians and even if this is how you chose to end it, you chose the right way. For that, I'll grant you to a body to live down on the middle realms if you so please."

Saito's eyes widened, "Yes," he breathed.

"You won't be alive," she said sharply. "You will just be a spirit inhabiting a shell, you will no longer grow, nor have any power. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Saito said again.

"Your twin must be an amazing person for you to be willing to give up so much for him," Lady Eleanor said with a small smile.

Saito grinned sheepishly, "Netto-kun is… interesting," he said evasively.

"Saito, I wish you all the luck in the world. I hope that one day our paths do cross again, and I also hope you do not regret the decision you have made."

Saito bowed politely, "No ma'am," he said.

She nodded, "You may go now."

Saito bowed again and left the large room, the door closing behind him with a final thud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

New Chappie It seems this won't be a very reviewful piece but hey, it's fun to write /o/


	4. First Night

Saito walked down the street feeling a little down but not too unhappy. He figured that for the time being, just walking around might be the best medicine. Elsewhere, Netto and Rockman were wandering around, Netto with his thoughts and Rockman just feeling worried. With a little bit of help the two managed to run into each other, literally.

"Ow…" Netto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry," a voice said.

Netto looked up to see Saito leaning over him. "You!" Netto gasped.

"I didn't mean to run into you, I was a little…" Saito frowned. "Preoccupied."

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked. "Aren't you supposed to be…"

Saito shook his head, "Not anymore. I'm not a Guardian any more, not really a ghost either… I kinda just… exist."

Netto gaped at him. "You… you're not…"

Saito shook his head.

"What did you do?" Netto gasped.

"I already told you, I broke the rules. This is… my punishment of sorts," Saito said while looking to the side.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said softly.

Netto looked at him and frowned. "Then… you have nowhere to go?" he asked.

Saito shrugged in an effort to make it seem less serious. "I don't know."

Netto eyed him, "What do you mean 'you don't know?'" he asked.

"Well I…" Saito said trying to think of some kind of excuse.

Netto sighed and grabbed Saito's wrist. "Come on," he said.

"Wha… wait, Netto-kun, where are we going?" Saito asked.

"My house," Netto said simply.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman growled in a lower tone.

"Relax, Rockman, mama's not home," Netto replied to the unasked question. "When she does come home we'll… deal with it."

"Mama!" Saito exclaimed.

"She's not home and you don't have anywhere to go. And dead relative or not you need shelter," Netto said matter of factly.

Saito rubbed the back of his head, "You make it sound so pleasant."

Netto shrugged and continued to pull his hapless twin down the road. "Don't worry about it," he said easily.

Rockman shook his head and Saito laughed nervously while Netto continued to ignore them both as he pulled Saito to his house.

"Here we are," Netto said while opening the door.

"I know what your house looks like, Netto-kun," Saito said pointedly.

Netto shrugged and walked inside. "So, if you're being punished then why aren't you a ghost?" he asked.

Saito walked into the room and answered Netto's question while he gazed around at his surroundings. "Well, my crystal was taken away but Lady Eleanor let me have a fake body to live on earth with."

Netto eyed him, "Couldn't you have just gone to heaven?" he asked.

Saito blinked and looked at Netto, then he started to blush. "Well… I'm banished…"

"They banished you," Netto said.

"Yes," Saito replied quickly.

"From heaven?"

"Yeah…" Saito answered a little less quickly.

"After being a guardian angel for 11 years…" Netto finished.

"Right…" Saito agreed slowly.

Netto looked at Saito, "You are a horrible liar, nii-san," he said.

Saito rubbed the back of his head again, "I've been told that many times."

"Whoever told you that is right," Netto agreed.

Rockman snickered in his PET.

Saito blinked, "Nii-san?" he asked.

Netto looked at the ceiling, "I don't know… I kinda just said it without thinking."

Saito giggled, "Oh."

"So… 'oh banished one'" Netto teased. "What are you going to do?"

Saito sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I won't grow or get older, I just kinda… exist now."

"Why in the hell would you agree to something like that?" Netto asked him.

Saito blushed, "Ummm… I'll tell you later," he said in a small voice.

Netto turned around and shrugged, "Whatever, follow me, I'll show you where the guest bed room is," he said with a smile.

Saito grinned and followed Netto upstairs.

Later that evening Netto had once again fallen asleep at his desk while doing his homework. "Ah…" Saito said. "He always does that."

Rockman sighed, "I know…"

Saito giggled, "I've always wanted to meet you, Rockman."

Rockman blinked, "Why me?" he asked.

"Because, you…" Saito looked at Netto's sleeping form, "You protect Netto-kun when I can't."

"You really must care about Netto-kun to choose the life you did," Rockman stated.

"How did you…" Saito asked.

"I pieced it together," Rockman said simply.

Saito sighed, "Well… yeah…" he looked embarrassed. "Just, don't tell Netto-kun, okay?"

"I promise," Rockman said quietly.

Saito gave Rockman a small grin and then he picked up Netto. "Oh… he's heavy," Saito said.

Rockman snickered, "I could have told you that."

Saito sighed and put Netto in his bed. Netto managed to remain asleep as Saito covered him with the bed sheets. Then he turned and yawned, "Night, Rockman," he said.

"Good night, Saito-kun, I'll warn you if mama comes home."

"Thanks," Saito said and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Netto pulled the covers more tightly around himself. "Come on, get up," Rockman said.

"It's summer break…" Netto whined. "Lemme sleep…"

"Well… as much as I'd like to tell you to finish your summer homework I can't. Netto-kun, we've been called by the Net Saviors, they want us to go in."

Netto glared at his clock then at Rockman, "At 8:30 in the morning?" he announced like it was a scandal.

"Yeah… because it's so early…" Rockman said a little sarcastically. Netto just turned over and fell back into his bed. "Netto-kun…" Rockman sighed.

Saito came into the room and poked his sleeping brother, "Come on," he said.

"You, go away, now," Netto muttered darkly.

Saito let a small smile cross his face. "I've always wanted to do this," he admitted.

"By all means!" Rockman said cheerfully.

Saito grinned and pounced on Netto until he woke up. Netto growled at him and finally got up enough to throw his only pillow at Saito. "Awake?" Saito asked him cheerfully.

Netto just glared at him.

"Good," Rockman said. "Now come on, we need to go."

"What about mama?" Netto asked.

"I can hide somewhere," Saito suggested. "Or we can tell her."

"One thing at a time," Netto yawned. "First let's see what HQ wants."

"We?" Saito asked.

"Yeah, we," Netto said putting a baseball hat on Saito.

"Wonderful disguise that is," Rockman said.

"Aww, be quiet," Netto muttered as he pulled his PET out of the slot and put it in the harness around his waist.

"Actually, with your hair sticking up and my hair hidden no one should be able to tell," Saito said.

"Right," Netto agreed. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOO

Whooo /o/ New chappie for you guys /o/


	5. Metting Enzan and Laika

Netto pulled Saito into Net Saviors HQ and immediately the shy boy was overwhelmed by the massive amount of activity that was going on around him. He immediately latched onto his twin and huddled behind him. Netto looked around his shoulder with a small grin, "You okay?" he asked.

Saito nodded sheepishly, "There's just… so many people," he said.

"Yeah, it can get pretty busy here," Rockman said. "Don't worry though, where we're going there aren't as many people, I can assure you."

"Where's that?" Saito asked.

"Wherever Enzan and Laika are," Netto said with a smirk. He led Saito over to the elevator and pressed the up button. "And I think I know where that is too," he mused.

"Where?" Saito asked.

"The balcony, as far away from any living being in this building as humanly possible," Netto said simply as the doors slid open.

"Why don't they like being around people?" Saito inquired.

Netto shrugged, "Well, I don't know, I think it's just their personality really."

They both got into the elevator and the doors slid shut. "And they're just anti social," Netto added as and after thought.

Rockman let out a short laugh and even Saito managed to crack a weak smile. "Why are we going to see them, don't you have a mission?"

"Chances are, they know the mission already and are waiting for us," Rockman explained. "We normally just meet up with them to avoid being lectured on how late we are."

Saito nodded, "Okay, that makes sense."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Netto asked huffily with his arms crossed.

Saito elbowed Netto playfully, "Whatever you want it to," he answered cryptically.

Rockman laughed out loud while Netto pondered the small enigma his twin had thrown at him. When they reached the 12th floor they got out and Netto pushed his way through the glass doors that led to the balcony, "Hello?" he called out.

"It's about time you got here," Enzan called back. "Were you in bed this whole time?"

"Nooooo," Netto said slowly in a rather obvious 'but you know I'm lying anyway' voice.

Enzan sighed while he and Laika walked over to greet their friend. They both stopped short when they saw Saito slightly hiding behind Netto. "Who is that?" Enzan asked.

"A friend," Netto said simply while failing to meet Enzan's eyes.

Enzan eyed Saito who looked away as well but before he could inquire further Laika came over and put a hand on his arm, "Later," he muttered softly. "Come on, while you were goofing off the Internet City Bank has been bombarded by 12 hours of virus attacks."

"Again?" Netto asked. "What is it with that bank? There are plenty of other banks in Electopia, why that one?"

"Because it has a lot of money?" Laika asked sarcastically. "Or the bad guys want to make you feel bad, take you pick."

Netto growled at him and started a retort but Saito just put his hand on Netto's shoulder and he calmed down. Enzan and Laika noticed this but didn't say anything about it. "Let's go," Enzan sighed and walked towards the elevator.

"Right behind you," Netto muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lots and lots and lots of viruses," Netto sighed, "When will it ever end?"

"I don't know, Netto-kun," Rockman said as he deleted another metool, "But be thankful these are viruses and not boss navis."

"Point taken," Netto said while giving his navi another sword chip.

"What's that?" Saito asked while pointing on the screen.

"You've been watching me for 12 years and you don't know what a metool is?" Netto asked him quietly.

Saito gave him a sheepish smile, "Well, I was a little more concerned about you."

"It's a virus," Netto explained, "They destroy things in the net."

"But it looks so cute," Saito said while looking a bit put out.

Netto gave him a long side glance but decided really not to answer that comment.

"Netto, we need backup in front of the main fire wall!" Enzan yelled over from his vantage point.

"All right!" Netto yelled back then he looked at Rockman, "You heard him," he said.

"Yeup!" Rockman answered and linked to cover Blues from a rather nasty looking electric virus.

After several more minutes they managed to completely obliterate the viruses from the net and the main power core returned to normal power output.

"Yay! Okay, that was fun, how about we…" Netto said quickly before Enzan and Laika could inquire about his friend.

"Stop," Enzan said loudly. "Who are you?" he asked Saito.

"I… I'm… Uhhhh…" Saito mumbled and blushed as he vainly tried to think of a lie.

"He can't lie, I already noted that," Netto said with a small laugh.

Saito sighed, "I'm Netto-kun's friend," he said.

Laika towered over him and looked down at him while Saito looked back up trying to keep eye contact. "You're the person we met a few days ago," he said. "You're Saito…"

Netto sighed, "Okay, that didn't work out like it was supposed to," he muttered.

Rockman shrugged in his PET, "Things rarely do, Netto-kun."

Enzan glanced at Netto, "You said Saito was dead."

"I was," Saito said. "Actually… I am, but…"

"What?" Enzan and Laika both asked.

Saito sighed and told them everything that had happened except for the reason he had chosen exile over just going to heaven. "And that's where I'm at now," he finished.

"That makes no sense," Enzan muttered.

Netto resisted the sudden urge to laugh. He wasn't quite as secretive at his older brother so it didn't seem like that big of a deal to him but Enzan and Laika weren't ones to be quite so lax as Netto.

"Look, just go with it for now," Netto said simply. "It'll all work out sooner or later."

"You need to tell your mother," Laika said.

"We'll do that, don't worry," Netto replied.

Laika and Enzan both exchanged looks and sighed simultaneously, "Well, this sure is interesting," Laika said finally.

Netto giggled slightly, "Well, you were the ones who nosed in," he reminded them.

Rockman laughed outright at this, "Netto-kun has a point," he said softly so only Saito and Netto could hear.

Saito hid a small smile behind his hand and Netto grinned broadly.

"Look, you two go… sort out whatever and we'll take care of the report," Enzan said. "Just this once," he added quickly.

"Yay!" Netto cheered. "All right, we'll go 'sort out' everything. Thanks a lot," he said.

"Just… try and stay out of trouble till the next mission and tell your mom so Saito doesn't tag along. One slip up and everyone will know," he warned.

Netto nodded, "You're taking this better then I thought," he said.

"I think I'm in shock," Enzan said softly.

"I second that," Laika added. "Don't worry, we'll yell at you later," he said with a half grin.

Netto stuck his tongue out at Laika, "Can't wait," he said sarcastically.

They parted ways and Netto pulled Saito back in the direction of his house. "Might as well get this over with," he sighed.

"What?" Saito asked.

"Meeting mama," Netto said softly.

"This will be interesting," Rockman added in just as soft a tone as Netto.

Saito gulped but didn't say anything. Interesting thought indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chappie for you. Tired Neko /o/


	6. Haruka

Netto pulled Saito into the house by his wrist and looked around. "Mama?" he called out from the entryway.

"In here dear," Haruka called from the kitchen.

"Uhhh… mama, are you holding anything?" Netto asked.

Haruka looked at the soup ladle in her hands and blinked as she set it down, "Not any more, why?"

Netto came out into the kitchen grinning softly. "Mama, ummm… well I ran into someone a few days ago, and don't freak out," he said quickly.

"Netto… what is this about?" Haruka eyed her son wondering if he was okay.

Netto sighed and pulled on something that was apparently trying to hide behind the entrance way wall. He finally seemed to pull hard enough and another boy looking exactly like Netto came stumbling into the kitchen. Netto took a deep breath and plunged on while Saito and Haruka stared at one another. "He's Saito, and he's not really alive… but it is…" Netto made a face, "It's complicated and I'll let him explain it to you."

Haruka put a hand to her face and her eyes were widened in shock. "S-saito," she gasped.

"H-hi, mama," Saito said slowly.

Netto nudged him and Saito was forced to take a step forward. Haruka took that a step further and stepped forward and pulled her son into a tight embrace. "Oh god, you're real," she whispered while holding him tightly. "You're here…" she said softly.

"Mama…" Saito said in a muffled voice as his face was blocked by him mom's arms.

Haruka pulled Netto over and held him in her arms as well. "I haven't done this for 11 years…" she said in a whisper. "I never thought… oh Saito…" she said choking back tears.

Netto found himself in a slight awkward situation at that moment. On the one hand, he didn't want to ruin the moment; on the other hand, he really couldn't breathe.

Saito finally hugged her back and Haruka moved her arms a little to let him do so and Netto finally found his airways free again and he took deep breaths as silently as he could. "How is this possible?" she asked.

Saito smiled softly, "I gave up a few things to live down here for a bit," he said simply.

"Oh, sweetie," Haruka murmured.

After about another minute of staying like that Haruka finally decided to let her sons go. "Well," she said while putting her hands on their heads just to make sure they were both there. "At least, we can be like this for a little bit," she murmured.

"Yeah…" Saito said slowly.

Haruka sighed and looked at the bubbling pot of stew. "I guess I need to finish making dinner," she said with a smile.

After dinner was eaten and all the tears on Haruka and slightly on Saito's behalf had been shed they all got ready to turn in for the night.

Netto yawned widely while he pulled on his pajamas. "Netto-kun?" Rockman asked from his PET.

"Yeah?" Netto asked.

"Are you all right?" he inquired Netto.

"I'm fine, it's just been… slightly stressful lately," he said with a grin.

Rockman laughed, "Ah, I see," he said. "Well, I'll see you in the morning," he murmured.

"Don't wake me up," Netto reminded him.

"I know, it's a Sunday," Rockman replied.

"Hey, Netto-kun?" a voice said from the door.

Netto turned around and saw Saito looked slightly upset. "What's wrong?" Netto asked.

"Are you all right with me being here?" he asked abruptly.

Netto was taken aback, "What do you mean by that? Of course I'm okay with it." Netto gave Saito a broad grin. "I'm glad to know you're here," he said.

Saito smiled back. "I was just worried that… everything might go wrong and I…"

Netto patted Saito on the shoulder, "And why would you worry about that? Mama is quite possibly one of the most open people I know. She would accept anyone no matter what."

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, and you don't need to worry about papa, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

Saito rushed forward and hugged Netto tightly, "Thank you," he said softly.

Netto hugged him back, "No problem… nii-san…" he added.

Saito just smiled over Netto's shoulder and Rockman gave him a big wink. Saito nodded in return to the wink while Netto wondered why Saito wasn't moving at all.

"You called for me, Lady Eleanor?" Adrian called to the woman sitting on the impressive chair.

"Yes, I did," she said while mulling over her next words slowly. "Do you think I was too quick to judge Saito on his actions?" he asked Adrian.

Adrian opened his mouth and then closed it. Being asked such a thing was a little taxing as saying the wrong thing might get him into trouble.

Lady Eleanor must have figured as such because she stood from her chair and walked down to be on eye level with Adrian. "Don't worry dear, I'm just asking your opinion," she said kindly.

Adrian sighed, "Yes, Lady, I think you were too quick. Saito has done so much good and was such a good guardian."

Lady Eleanor nodded, "I am aware of this. However, I am worried that perhaps he wouldn't want to be a guardian again even if he was offered it."

Adrian frowned, "He was really attached to Netto and now that they've met…" he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," Lady Eleanor said. "So, I ask you think, do you think I should offer the task of Guardianship back to him, or leave him as he is."

"Well," Adrian mused, "It couldn't hurt. I mean just asking him that is. He deserves a second chance."

Lady Eleanor nodded, "I'm glad we both think so alike. Now one last question," she said.

"Yes?" Adrian asked.

"Do you know where Saito currently is?" she asked him.

Adrian nodded, "He lives with his family now, in the Hikari residence in Densan."

"Oh my, they accepted him?" Lady Eleanor asked in a surprised voice.

"Saito was very lucky," Adrian stated.

"That he was…" Lady Eleanor said in a misty voice. "All right, you may go now."

"Yes, ma'am," Adrian said and walked out of the room.

Lady Eleanor sighed and walked back over to her chair to sit in it. What an interesting turn of events. The child's family had accepted him, even after 11 years of thinking him deceased.

What a lucky child to have such a loving family. It was almost too bad to take him away from it. But in the end it was his decision, then again, what a decision.

Lady Eleanor mused how interesting it would be to meet the people who had affected Saito in such a way that he was willing to give up everything to chase after nothing and still end up with the world.

"Not like me," she laughed. "I'm just a senile old woman who has chased one to many dreams."

Too many, how many is too many, Lady Eleanor mused. Ah, if she knew that, maybe she would know the key to Saito's happiness. She made a note to ask him when she brought him back, but he needed an escort now that he had no power.

"Sain, Ted, will you come here please?" she asked into the air.

Two guardians appeared in front of her and bowed deeply, "Yes ma'am?" they asked simultaneously.

"May I please ask you to go and persuade Saito Hikari to come back and grant me his audience one last time?" she asked them.

"Yes ma'am," they said. Then the one called Ted looked up at her.

"What does he look like?" he asked.

"He's short, about 12 years old, slightly messy brown hair and brown eyes. You'll know who he is."

"All right," they both said and stood up.

"Oh! And one more thing," Lady Eleanor said quickly before they could leave.

"Yes?" they asked.

"If he, for some reason, refuses to come, I ask you to somehow get him here anyways. Just say I want his audience, and it's very crucial that I see him," she said in a stately voice.

"Yes, ma'am," they both said and vanished from the spot.

"Senior Guardians, always so flashy," Lady Eleanor murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

"Netto-kun, hurry up…" Rockman called from his PET.

Netto sighed and turned over in bed, "So early," he groaned.

"Come on," Rockman chided him. "Get up, you told Saito-kun that you'd show him around town today."

Netto yawned and sat up, "All right, all right, I'm getting up now."

Rockman crossed his arms, "You're very slow this morning," he said.

Netto shrugged and rolled out of bed. "Rockman, you can go to internet city if you want," he said innocently.

"Are you sure?" Rockman asked dubiously.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, I can take care of my self," he said with a grin.

Rockman nodded, "All right, but don't get into trouble."

Netto grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it."

After Rockman left the monitor Netto heard a knock on his door. "Netto-kun?" Saito called to him.

"One minute," Netto called back, "I'll be out soon."

"All right," Saito said and walked down the stairs to wait for his twin.

Netto pulled on his every day apparel and started to walk towards the door when he heard voices behind him murmuring. He turned around to see two men in their early twenties looking at him scrutinizing. The one on the left cleared his throat, "Saito-san, we were sent here by Lady Eleanor to talk to her, she found herself to be a bit rash…"

Netto blinked, first two guys appeared in his room then they called him Saito. "Uh guys, first off, I'm not Saito, I'm his younger twin, Netto." The two men raised they eyebrows skeptically. "And second of all, what the hell do you want Saito for anyways?"

The one on the right sighed, "Look, Saito-san, Lady Eleanor wants to talk to you, at least honor that much."

Netto crossed his arms, "Was that before or after she banished my older brother?" he snapped.

They both gaped at him with their mouths open. The one on the left gained his composure first, "Saito-san, stop playing this game, we're just here to ask you to talk to Lady Eleanor."

Netto glared at him, "Look, I'm not Saito and tell her to come herself if she wants to talk to him so bad."

"Saito-san…" the one on the right said warningly.

"I'm not Saito!" Netto protested. The guardian on the left sighed and walked towards Netto with glowing fingertips just as Netto said, "I'm Netto!" The man put his fingertips on Netto's forehead and he felt the overwhelming urge to fall asleep, "Hey…" he protested before collapsing into his arms.

"Was that…"

"Lady Eleanor warned us he might be upset," he replied before the other man could finish his sentence. He picked up Netto and sighed, "Still, I can believe he would talk about Lady Eleanor like that."

The other man shrugged and they both vanished.

Downstairs Saito began to realize that even for Netto he was taking an awfully long time. He crept upstairs and opened Netto's bedroom door to an empty room. "Netto-kun?" he called out.

Saito walked into the middle of the room and saw a small feather at his feet, "What?" he asked himself.

Lady Eleanor glanced up from a desk that she had materialized in front of her chair. She saw the two guardians return and they were carrying someone who looked a lot like Saito but… something was off. She almost sighed, but then a delightful idea came to her mind. "I see you've returned."

"He claimed he wasn't Saito ma'am but…"

That clinched it, "No, it's all right," she nodded a little ways from herself where there was a small couch that wasn't there before. "You can set him over there; I'll wait till he wakes up. You've done well."

They both beamed and the taller one set Netto on the couch before they vanished.

"Come now child, we both know you're really not asleep anymore," Lady Eleanor said without looking up from her paperwork.

Netto glared at her and sat up, "Um excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

Lady Eleanor took her hands off the desk and it vanished. "I am Lady Eleanor, surely your older brother has told you about me," she said pleasantly.

Netto crossed his arms, "Yeah he did. Now why did you want to see Saito?" he asked. "Didn't you banish him?"

Lady Eleanor laughed, "I didn't banish him, it was all his decision."

"Huh?" Netto asked.

Lady Eleanor shook her head, "Perhaps a discussion for another time. However, since my senior Guardians apparently weren't told Saito was a twin," she put a hand on her chest, "My fault entirely. I now have you here and Saito back on earth."

Netto crossed his arms, "So, send me back and leave us alone," he snapped.

Lady Eleanor extended her arms and an empty table appeared in front of her. She rested her elbows on it and peered at Netto over her clasped hands. "If only it were that simple," she murmured.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well, you see, dear child, I was going to ask Saito if he wanted his Guardianship back."

Netto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to interrupt Lady Eleanor.

"However, I had a fear that he might not want to take it back. You see, Saito is a rather, peace loving guardian and while he was good at keeping his charges safe, namely you, he was terrible at fighting off Dark Ones."

"Dark Ones?" Netto asked.

Lady Eleanor nodded, "Yes, Dark Ones are beings that are spawned from the negative emotions of humans. Because, as we all know, humans don't like to believe they're evil so they push away or banish their bad thoughts. I'm sure you've done this, haven't you?" she asked Netto.

Netto looked up, well sure he had bad thoughts before, but trying to pretend they didn't exist, that wasn't possible was it?

Lady Eleanor grinned at his silence and went on. "They are our greatest enemy. Us Guardians only seek to protect humans yet it is humans who create the beings who try and destroy us. Ah, irony," she said with a laugh.

"Wait, you say these things attack you?" Netto asked.

Lady Eleanor nodded, "Yes, they attack us and have started to invade our home, led by the Dark One known as Laina; she's very powerful and very malevolent. Also, she and Saito have a bit of a history."

"What?" Netto asked.

"When she first came to be, Saito almost took her down, but didn't finish her off because he saw destroying other sentient beings as a horrible act. Even if they are created from evil. So, she saw that as a pity from a sworn enemy, and has been trying to destroy him ever since."

Netto's eyes widened, "That was stupid," he muttered.

"Ah, you see it from my point of view. I've been trying to protect the child as she rose through power but it eventually became useless and now she has an army at her back. Meanwhile Saito disobeyed a direct order from me and gave me that chance to take away his power."

"Don't you dare say you did it in his best interest," Netto hissed.

Lady Eleanor shook her head, "No, I was truly angry with him. However, I may have acted a bit… rashly as far as he was concerned. Now he's on earth, without power, and even if he did have his power he wouldn't use it. That is figuring he would take it back in the first place."

Netto let out a long breath, "Wow, and I thought I had enemies."

Lady Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "You do have enemies, they just happen to be human or navi."

Netto looked away from her in a disgruntled manner.

"So, you see my current predicament, do I ask Saito if he wants his power back, or do I continue to let him stay down there. Maybe I could bring him up here but that would only upset him and it wouldn't do anything," Lady Eleanor said silkily.

Netto eyed her, "What are you getting at?" he asked.

Lady Eleanor eyed him with a steely gaze that made Netto pay attention. "I won't beat around the bush dear, what I am about to ask you breaks at least fifty rules, but since I made the rules I can break them. I refuse to sacrifice a spirit such as Saito's without trying something. So, Netto Hikari, if I asked you, would you become Saito's Guardian?"


	8. Chapter 8

Netto almost fell off the couch, "What?" he yelped.

"I refuse to believe you didn't hear me. However, I will repeat myself; would you become Saito Hikari's Guardian?"

"Don't you have to be… dead?" Netto asked.

Lady Eleanor laughed, "Oh heavens no! The Guardian Crystal merely gives power to those who wear it and after a time develops to that person's needs. If you have a soul, living or dead then you can use a Guardian Crystal. The reason I choose spirits is because they aren't alive. They feel pain, but they can't die, nor can they bleed. And as wonderful as it is, Saito just isn't cut out to be an offensive Guardian. His only wish in life was to take care of you."

"Me?" Netto asked. "Wait, why are you asking me? Why not just… ask someone else?"

"Because, I do not want you to fight, merely protect Saito. He will not fight for himself, he never has. And currently I need every Guardian I have to fight the Dark Ones. So," she said, lacing her fingers together, "What do you choose?"

Netto made a face, "What should I choose? I mean… that's insane! I'm a Net Savior, I have a job and school and other things like that."

Lady Eleanor nodded, "I understand that. But I can not send anyone to body guard Saito and he wouldn't accept such a thing in the first place. He would say something along the lines of how he wouldn't want any one in danger for his sake and if he was granted his powers back he would never use them."

Netto sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Lady Eleanor, "Now you're starting to see my problem."

"Why me?" Netto asked.

"Because, Saito trusts you. Child, Saito does not trust very many people, he's very caring and open but he also guards his true thoughts and feelings with great care. The only time I've ever seen him in the lease bit upset was when I summoned him here after he refused my orders."

Netto blinked, "But he's so open with me and Rockman. Is he really that anti-social?"

Lady Eleanor shook her head, "Not anti-social, just quiet. He talks but doesn't say anything, and he will be with people for weeks on end for missions but in the entire time they're with him they'll only learn his name."

"Wow…" Netto said.

Lady Eleanor nodded, "Wow indeed. So, can I have an answer?" she asked.

"Can I think about it?"

Lady Eleanor shook her head, "Not any longer then you have, I need to organize the other Guardians to protect this place and it is not easy to get a human up here."

Netto glared at her, "Did you plan this?" he asked suddenly.

Lady Eleanor cackled, "No, this was all improvised. I truly had expected Saito to be brought to me."

"Can I do this and… not tell Saito?" Netto asked.

"That is your choice, it is entirely up to you what you tell to him," Lady Eleanor said. "However, he's very good at finding things out."

Netto sighed, "All right…" he said slowly. "But only for Saito," he added quickly.

Lady Eleanor smiled, "It truly is amazing how alike you two are," she said softly.

"Hm?" Netto asked.

The formidable woman shook her head, "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough. Come here," she said.

Netto walked up to her and she stood up and walked over to him from her chair. Netto was amazed to see that she really wasn't that tall but the way she carried herself suggested that didn't really matter much. She held out a clear crystal on the end of a thin chain, "Here, this is the Guardian Crystal."

Netto stared at it but didn't touch it, "It looks like Saito's," he mused.

"Yes, they all look the same. Eventually it will change to suit you. Saito's only changed a little because he never wished to use the power unless he was forced to," Lady Eleanor explained.

Netto took it, but didn't put it on immediately. "Also," Lady Eleanor said holding out another crystal with a small indentation on the front, "This is Saito's. Give it to him when he's ready."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Netto snapped. He was tired of her riddles.

"I assure you that you'll know when the time comes," she said. "Take it."

Netto took it but didn't look at it. He instead put it in his pocket and glared at the woman. "Anything else?"

"No, I believe that is all. You've done amazingly well, Netto. Thank you," she said.

Netto crossed his arms, "Yeah, but if there's a Net problem, I'm gonna be taking care of that."

A small smile passed over Lady Eleanor's face, "I'm quite assured of that."

"How do I get home?" Netto asked her.

"I'll take care of it, just this once," Lady Eleanor said and nodded. "I hope we meet again soon, Netto Hikari."

Netto blinked and he was back in his own room, "Scary lady," he muttered.

Back in her room Lady Eleanor snapped her fingers and Adrian appeared in front of her. "Yes, milady?" he asked.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on the Hikari twins for me?" she asked. "In between your duties of course."

Adrian bowed, "I'll do my best. But… what…"

"I merely pulled a few strings that is all. I wish to see how this will pan out," Lady Eleanor said with a mysterious grin."

Adrian shivered slightly; Lady Eleanor could do that to people sometimes.

"Netto-kun!" a voice yelled behind him.

Netto whirled around to see Saito standing behind him looking slightly cross and very worried. "Hey…" Netto said sheepishly.

"Where have you bee!" Saito asked him.

Netto looked to the side; he really didn't want to lie to Saito so when he opened his mouth the truth came out. Except for the part about him receiving Saito's old Guardian Crystal as well and his own. When his explanation was over Saito gave him a pained look. "Did you accept?" he asked.

Netto held up the crystal, "I haven't put it on yet," he said.

Saito looked at it and sighed. "You upset?" Netto asked.

Saito shook his head, "At you no. I really can't be and… she's right." Saito rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

"About what?" Netto asked.

"Everything," Saito said. "I wouldn't fight for myself, I wouldn't fight at all and I barely know how to use my own weapon as it is."

"Weapon?" Netto asked.

Saito nodded, "Yeah, after so long a weapon based on your fighting style and energy begins to form so you can protect yourself. Mine was a bow and arrow, a long range weapon. I just… don't like fighting."

Netto patted his shoulder, "Its okay," he said.

"Netto-kun, please don't do something like this for my sake," Saito said softly.

Netto grinned, "Hey, you've been helping me for 11 years, I can't expect to leave that kind of dept unpaid," he said with a laugh.

"Netto-kun…" Saito said softly and then hugged his brother tightly.

Netto was taken aback and really didn't know what to do, so he just hugged him back. It was then Rockman chose to come back into the monitor. His first question was, "What happened?"

Netto and Saito both jumped and faced Rockman. "Ah…" Netto said with a laugh.

Saito sighed and reiterated what Netto had told him to Rockman. Rockman nodded through the whole thing and finally at the end he said, "I think it's a good idea."

"You do?" Netto and Saito asked.

Rockman nodded, "Obviously. She's right you know. With out protection Saito-kun is in serious trouble and she can't really force you to do something you don't want right? And Saito-kun can help Netto-kun as well. It was just a simple way of solving several problems."

Netto shrugged and looked at the crystal. He sighed and put it on his dresser still unworn, "Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink," he said and left the room.

"You're worried," Saito accused Rockman as soon as Netto left the room.

Rockman crossed his arms, "Yeah, but telling Netto he can't do something will just make it ten times worse," he pointed out. "Besides, I really do see the point of view that Lady Eleanor is coming from. She just wants to make sure you're safe."

Saito nodded, "I know, but Netto…"

"Can take care of himself," Rockman finished. "Trust me," he said with a laugh, "I know. And if he really wants to do this, neither hell nor high water will stop him. He's made more rash decisions then this and it came out fine."

"You're used to this," Saito realized.

Rockman shrugged, "When you've been with Netto-kun as long as I have, yes. You have to get used to it, or you end up dying from the stress."

Rockman and Saito both started to laugh at that point when Netto came back into the room. "What's so funny?" Netto asked.

"Nothing," Rockman and Saito answered.

Netto eyed them then shrugged, "Fine," he said. He walked over to where the crystal lay and glanced at it.

"Well?" Saito asked.

Netto grinned; he took the crystal off the dresser and put it on. "This will be interesting," Rockman muttered.

Netto shot him a dirty look then grinned, "Don't forget, next mission we have I can always just send you sword chips," he teased.

Rockman stuck his tongue out at him, "Yeah right."

Saito grinned; maybe things would work out after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Saito and Netto had both gone to bed and Rockman was in sleep mode inside his PET. Netto's Crystal was still around his neck as he wasn't quite sure what to do with it and he had put Saito's in a small container Meiru had given him for his last birthday.

At about 2 in the morning there was a small shiver that went through the house. The Dark One known as Laina materialized in the hallway and looked around. "Well, well, well, the little Angel has finally had his wings clipped." She smirked, "Perfect." She lifted her head slightly and hissed, "There's another guardian here," she said to herself. "But they're weak… oh that old lady has finally slipped up," she cackled and went into Saito's room.

Saito was sleeping peacefully in his bed, not necessarily needing the rest but appreciating it none the less. "Hello there," Laina cooed.

Saito groaned and turned over in his sleep, pulling the covers more closely about him.

Laina grinned and put her hand over Saito's mouth, jerking the boy out of his sleep and making sure he couldn't yell out. "You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" she asked him in a small, child like voice.

Saito gazed back at her with terror in his eyes. He made a muffled sound that she couldn't identify and her grin widened. "You're powerless, just like I was told," she gave a cold laugh. "Well in that case I think I may have a little fun before I kill you."

Inside Netto's room Rockman woke from his dream cycle to the silent alarm in the security system going off. "Who?" he asked sleepily and pulled up a few monitors to make sure Netto hadn't tripped it on the way to the bathroom or something. When he pulled up the monitor showing Saito's room his eyes widened. "Netto-kun!" he hissed.

"Wha…" Netto babbled sleepily.

"Netto-kun, Saito-kun is in trouble, get up," Rockman said tersely.

"What kind of trouble?" Netto asked, still half asleep.

"Like, his life is in danger and he needs your help now trouble," Rockman snapped.

Netto pushed himself out of bed, "Damn it," he hissed and ran out of his room.

Rockman looked around then linked into the monitor ready to call for help if anything got out of hand.

"Leave Saito-nii-san alone!" Netto yelled as he ran into his twin's room.

Saito gave Netto a horrified look as Laina slowly turned around. "So the Guardian finally… who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"I'm Saito's twin," Netto said, "Let him go."

Laina laughed out loud, "Oh my god, Saito-chan has a twin?" she asked. "This is too good. I never knew you had family," she said to Saito with a horrid grin on her face.

Netto took a step back, "Let him go," he said.

"Or you'll what?" she asked him.

Netto blinked, he hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I…"

"You have no idea how to use the powers of the crystal, do you?" she asked him slowly.

"No, I mean yes…" Netto stumbled over his words while Saito got more and more distressed.

Laina grinned, "Oh this is too perfect. All this time here was me thinking that Saito-chan here didn't care about anyone but himself, but here you are. I never could find who he was supposed to be guarding, they hid that from me. No wonder…"

Netto growled, "Let him go," he said again.

Laina smiled and let Saito go and vanished. Netto blinked and rushed over to his twin, "Netto-kun, don't, it's a trap!" Saito yelled quickly but not fast enough. The shadows of the room seemed to come alive and wriggle about.

"The hell!" Netto yelled out.

One shadow reached out and grabbed Saito, pinning him in place. "Get out of here!" Saito yelled.

"Yeah right!" Netto yelled back and jumped away from the tendril that came his way.

"You're going to get hurt!" Saito said.

"So?" Netto snapped. "Tell me how to use this thing and we can hopefully avoid that!"

"I can't tell you!" Saito said desperately. "It's something everyone has to learn on their own."

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled out.

"Rockman!" Netto gasped. "Rockman, call for help!"

"Who?" Rockman asked.

Netto was trying to pull the shadow wrapped around Saito but his efforts were in vain. "I don't know, Enzan, Laika, anyone!" he yelled desperately.

Rockman gulped and started to make out the e-mails pleading for some kind of assistance.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Laina cooed. "I can't believe that this is what the old bat sent to protect her little pet."

"What?" Netto hissed.

Laina held out her hand and small tendrils of darkness flew about the room, "You are hardly a threat to me, child. Therefore, since you're alive, I bid the goodbye," she said as the tendrils came in at all angles towards Netto.

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman and Saito both yelled out.

Netto shut his eyes and took in a deep breath as his crystal began to glow. The small globe of light did little to make Laina back completely off but it did end up saving his life.

Laina held up a hand to shield her eyes from the light, "Tch, little brat," she muttered.

Netto ran over to Saito to try and free him but Laina was too quick. She grabbed the terrified child and dove out the window into the black night. "Ah!" Netto yelled.

Rockman shivered, "Netto, get my PET," he said.

Netto ran to his room and turned on the PET. It revealed Laina's location in small power outages that dotted along a path. "She doesn't like light," Netto noted.

Rockman nodded, "But there's no way to catch up with her now," he said mournfully.

"I won't give up," Netto hissed, "Not yet."

Rockman thought… "Saito-kun… he could fly couldn't he," he mused.

"What?" Netto asked.

"Think about it, that's how they get around isn't it? How they disappear so fast," Rockman said.

"So you're saying this thing…" Netto said pointing to the crystal.

"It's possible," Rockman said.

Netto blinked, "And how in the hell am I supposed to figure out how to use it, this very second?" he asked.

"I was just saying," Rockman said.

Netto changed his clothed and picked up his PET. "How far away are they?" he asked while tying back his hair.

"They've stopped, the best I can say is about four miles from here," Rockman said.

"Of course… and I can't drive," Netto hissed. "What am I supposed to do, just ask the damn stone nicely if I can fly or something?"

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said softly.

Netto ran outside and looked around the dark empty streets. "Okay, if something is going to happen, I'd really like it to happen now," he said.

Rockman frowned in his PET while Netto tried to reason with the crystal around his neck. "How is this supposed to work?" he snapped.

"I have no idea," Rockman said.

Netto shut his eyes tightly, "I just want to help Saito…" he said softly.

The crystal began to glow slowly and an odd energy signature was picked up in Rockman's PET. When it faded Rockman saw that Netto had large white wings. "Angel wings," he breathed.

Netto coughed uncomfortably, "This is weird," he muttered and tried to take off into the air with mixed success. On one hand he was airborne, on the other he wasn't very good at flying.

Rockman merely took to closing his eyes tightly throughout the whole trip hoping against hope that they would somehow make it there in enough time and in one piece in order to save Saito.


	10. Chapter 10

Laina smiled cruelly as she used her shadows to keep Saito in place. "So, the angel has finally fallen," she said with a smirk.

Saito glared at her, "What do you want?" he hissed.

Laina smiled and summoned a sword with a jet black blade from a shadow of a tree. "I want revenge, I want to see you suffer," she said silkily. "I want to make sure that you never see the light of day again."

Saito glared at her, "I'm dead," he said. "You can't do anything to me that I haven't already been through."

Laina smirked, "Oh?" she laughed. "Funny thing though… our new weapons, did you hear?" she asked with a nasty grin.

"Hear what?" Saito asked.

Laina caressed her sword with a loving hand, "These weapons have the ability to make souls disappear," she breathed.

Saito's eyes widened, "That's why the guardians can't defeat you," he said.

Laina laughed, "You're telling me that the old bat didn't tell you what you were up against! My God she's finally lost it," Laina laughed long and hard.

Saito gritted his teeth. "Well, if you're going to kill me, then might as well get it over with."

Laina smirked, "Awww, you said it yourself Saito-chan, you're not alive."

Saito glared at Laina but he refused to let himself get too angry. He would not give her that satisfaction.

"So, I'll just have to settle for destroying you…" Laina said with a grin as she held her sword out, the point inches from Saito's chest. "Good bye, Saito-chan."

At that moment there was a loud crash from above them and Netto literally fell into the clearing, lading on Laina and knocking the sword out of her hands.

"Netto-kun!" Saito yelled.

Netto groaned, "Ow…" he muttered.

"You little brat!" Laina hissed and pushed Netto off of her. Netto toppled over while Rockman was yelling at him to get away.

Netto stood up and shook his head, "Netto-kun… you…" Saito blinked.

Netto grinned, "Yeah," he said. "Rockman doesn't like flying very much though."

Laina smirked and pulled her sword out of the ground, "So, you're Saito-chan's twin," she said with a smirk.

Netto ran over to where Saito was being held and stood in front of him, "Leave Saito alone," he hissed.

Laika laughed, "Awwww… you're scared," she said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Netto-kun, get out of here now!" Saito yelled.

"No!" Netto replied.

"Netto-kun!"

Netto smirked, "I'm not leaving," he said. Then gave Saito a big grin, "Sorry, but you aren't in any position to tell me what to do."

Rockman looked out from his PET and yelled, "Netto-kun, look out!"

Netto jumped out of the way just in time to not get impaled on the end of Laina's sword. He jumped high enough that he hovered in mid air just out of Laina's range.

Laika laughed, "So, you're the one that Saito-chan cares about," she said with a grin. "I wonder if Saito-chan would hate me after I kill you," she said while switching her sword to her left hand.

"STOP!" Saito yelled. "You can't!"

Laina laughed, "Well, well, well… the angel brat does have a weakness," she said with a laugh.

"Netto-kun, get out of here now!" Saito yelled.

Netto shook his head, "Does he honestly think I'll abandon him?" he asked Rockman quietly.

Rockman gave Netto a shaky laugh, "He obviously doesn't know you as well as he thinks."

Netto smiled, "Obviously not. Do you mind?" he asked.

Rockman shifted in his PET, "I'd be lying if I said I don't want you to take Saito-kun's advice, but I'm with you all the way."

Netto nodded, "Thanks, Rockman."

"Always," Rockman replied.

Laina growled and tried to get within striking distance of Netto, but without wings of her own and being in an enclosed field it was rather hard to get close enough to him to strike.

"Netto-kun…" Saito breathed. Then he gulped, "Netto-kun, summon your weapon!" he yelled.

"My what?" Netto asked.

Laina took the momentary distraction to launch an attack at Netto from a tree branch. He cried out at he was attacked and pushed to the ground by the larger woman. "Netto-kun!" Rockman and Saito both yelled.

"Damn you're annoying," she hissed as she pinned Netto against a tree with her arm.

Netto tried to push against it but here inhuman strength was too much. Being the leader of a band of powerful demon like creatures she better have been strong. So, in a random stroke of brilliance, Netto took his PET out of his pocket and turned on the interior light, flooding the whole area with a dim but powerful light that made Laina loosen her grip momentarily. Netto took advantage of this and pushed against her, forcing her to let him go. As soon as she felt her grip break Laina pulled back her sword and thrust out to make sure that her prey didn't escape. She smirked when she heard Netto's cry of pain and when she blinked away the spots in her eyes she saw that she had managed to stab Netto at the top of his wing.

"Well, wasn't that clever," she hissed.

Netto shut his eyes tightly as blood blossomed from the wound. It hurt really bad, but what hurt worse was knowing that he had let Saito down. "Netto-kun, get up," Rockman said desperately.

Laina gave a wicked grin and twisted the tip of her sword in the wound, making Netto cry out before pulling her weapon out of his wing and letting collapse onto his knees. Laina laughed mercilessly and lifted her sword to her face, "Well, that took care of my problem," she said with a horrible laugh.

Netto took in a deep breath and tried to pull his wits about him, using his limited knowledge of battle that he had gleaned from Cross Fusing. While his strength was far from that of when he and Rockman were in cross fusion, he did know something of pain tolerance and that in turn helped him to keep his head clear while Laina gloated. "Netto-kun…" Saito groaned.

Laina lifted her sword again and held it from Netto's throat, "Well then, I think it's time for you to say good bye," she said with a sadistic grin.

Netto got ready to do anything to ensure that he would survive but his drastic decision wasn't needed because at that moment there was a flash of light from which Adrian appeared while holding a pole with a chain and a ball at one end. "Laina…" he growled.

Laina turned around and smiled at the newcomer, "Well, well, well, Adrian, was it? Looks like you've grown a bit."

"Adrian!" Saito said happily with apparent relief in his voice.

Adrian winked at Saito, "Hey there kiddo. Glad to see you're still alive."

Laina growled, she was in no mood for introductions so she merely launched an attack at Adrian and the Guardian began to grapple with the leader of the Dark Ones. Meanwhile Netto ran over to his immobile twin to see what could be done. "Netto-kun, are you all right?" Saito asked him in a harsh whisper.

Netto grinned through an apparent mask of pain, "I'll be fine. I've had worse injuries," he said.

Saito shivered involuntarily while Netto pulled at the living shadows binding him. "They won't move…" Netto groaned.

Rockman analyzed them with the PET. "I can't figure what they're made out of so I can't really offer any solutions, sorry."

Saito shook his head, "It's all right. I want you two to get out of here," he said imploringly.

Netto shook his head, "Fat chance," he said with a grin.

Rockman gave a sound of agreement from his PET.

"But…" Saito started to protest.

"Saito… if you want to get out of here, then tell me how to get you free," Netto told him.

Saito sighed, "You can't unless you can summon your weapon," he said.

"And… how do I do that?" Netto asked.

"It's different for everyone," Saito told him, "I can't help you."

Netto growled unhappily, "Perfect," he muttered.

Above them there was a loud crash and a flash of light before Adrian fell heavily to the ground. Laina stood over him panting slightly; "Sleep there for a bit," she muttered. "I'll take care of you later."

Netto stepped in front of his brother in a weak attempt to protect him. Laina smiled and held up her sword, "Well then, how about I finish this," she said.

"Netto-kun, run!" Saito whisper yelled.

"No!" Netto told him vehemently.

"Please?" Saito asked. "You can still probably get away."

"NO!" Netto yelled. This reaction seemed to trigger his crystal once again as it began to glow with a very intense light that made Laina back off for a third time. In front of Netto and Saito a elongated beam of light appeared and solidified until a glaive was standing there in front of them.

"Wow…" Rockman said.

"Um…" Netto was still slightly confused.

Laina growled and launched herself at them. "Take it!" Saito yelled. "She can't have it!"

Netto grabbed it and held it out to block the incoming attack from her sword. "You brats have tried my patience enough," she hissed.

Netto twisted away and slashed at her with the blade end of the glaive. "Get away," he hissed.

Laina laughed and straightened up preparing for another strike. But then the sun slowly peeped up over the distant buildings and Laina hissed at the light hit her. "You got lucky this time, brats," she said and vanished.

As soon as the light hit the shadow binding Saito it melted away and he found himself free. "Wow…" he said again.

Netto quickly dropped the weapon he was holding only to see it vanish from sight in a flash of light. "That was freaky," he muttered.

There was a groan behind them as Adrian picked himself off the ground. "That was your spirit weapon."

"His what?" Rockman asked.

"A weapon created by the crystal that expression his feelings towards battle. Mine is a staff-mace that is primarily used for close combat, meaning I like to fight. Saito's in a bow and arrow, that shows that if given the chance he'd rather not fight and if so it'd be preferable from a long distance away. Yours is a glaive, a weapon that can be both long range and short range, so you can use it to protect someone else, or fight on your own merits depending on your mood," Adrian gave Netto a grin. "Interesting weapon," he said finally.

"Adrian!" Saito gasped. "Are you all right?"

Adrian nodded, "I'm perfectly fine. You…" he looked at Netto's wind. "You're injured."

Netto blinked. "Oh yeah," he said.

Rockman groaned, "What do you mean 'oh yeah?'" he asked.

Netto shrugged sheepishly. Then he looked at Adrian, "How do I make these go away?" he asked, gesturing to the wings.

Adrian frowned and walked over, looking at the wound. "Well, normally you think about them being smaller and they'll vanish. But with I wound like this you may not be able to do it."

Netto growled, "Oh yes I can," he muttered.

Adrian shrugged, "Be my guest," he said.

Netto closed his eyes and did what Adrian told him to, but after several seconds hi left side burned and his concentration was broken. "Ah…" he hissed as he opened his eyes.

"Told you," Adrian said.

Netto looked but couldn't see the large wings he had before, "Are they still there?" he asked.

Saito frowned, "They're smaller, but yes they are."

"Damnit," Netto hissed.

"You kids should get home before the sun rises all the way then," Adrian instructed. "And get that injury treated," he said to Netto then vanished.

"Well, isn't he mysterious," Netto muttered.

For the first time in awhile Saito laughed, "He can be," he admitted. "But he's right. We need to get home."

Netto nodded and with Saito's help they slowly made their way home.


End file.
